


Blossoms of blood bloom in your name

by KeanBlade



Series: maquillage [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Tobirama fucks shit up, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: The moment Tobirama sees the panic in Madara's blank eyes and shudder through his chakra his focus shifted irreparably; whoever had made the Uchiha looked like that was going to wish they had never even see a strand of that wonderful hair.Connected to Carmine, an offshoot from a what if comment
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: maquillage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180493
Comments: 29
Kudos: 195





	Blossoms of blood bloom in your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimericColoratura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura/gifts), [WinterCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCrow/gifts).



> Yeah, this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250373/chapters/72416070#workskin

Tobirama watched Madara carefully as he stepped out of the trees and revealed himself to the older man, just waiting for the man’s chakra to spike farther and shatter Tobirama’s strained control. Already he was beginning to shake with the difficulty of holding Madara still, but this was important, this _mattered_ , he had to talk to Madara and he didn’t know a better way to do it; taking Madara by surprise had been hard enough and getting a grip on his blood had been _extremely_ difficult with the interaction between chakra and blood in the mainline Uchiha (and Madara in particular) and Tobirama was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold the man still fo- wait, oh, oh nonono _nnononnonono!_ This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! In a rush at Madara's erratically flickering chakra Tobirama dropped all the chakra and his hand signs, rushing closer to the Uchiha and hesitating just out of arms reach while holding up his hands and interlocking his fingers in the clearest show of nonviolence a shinobi could give, chewing hard at his lip as he took in the sweat at the Uchiha’s temples and the slightly glassy look to his eyes (dark still, why hadn’t he activated the Sharingan? In panic if nothing else, because he _was_ panicking).

“Uchi- Madara, hey Madara, com’on look at me bright hawk, focus on me-” the albino crooned softly, inching closer against his better judgment but incapable of not trying harder to comfort the older man when he saw the cracks of brilliant carmine light threading through iris and pupil; was this an Uchiha flashback? It would make sense if it triggered their Sharingan but turned it inward, but if that was what was going on how could Tobirama possibly help? And how did he figure out who to kill? “-that’s it, focus on my voice Madara-” still murmuring the albino inched closer, unlacing his fingers long enough to reach out as gently as he could and touch the older man’s shaking hand; unsurprised when Madara snapped into action and his hand closed like a vice on Tobirama’s wrist, skin searing hot all the sudden through his thin gloves (those burns were going to scar, ah well, wouldn’t be his first). “-there we are, come back now, it’s just you and I-“ on second thought, a flash of chakra double checked and Tobirama nodded pleased “-just you and I and you're _much_ stronger than I am, I‘m not a threat if you try-“ hadn’t been even when he was still holding the Uchiha’s blood, Madara could have shattered that before if he had really tried it was only surprise that gave Tobirama the few moments of control he had planned to use to get Madara to listen to him – unimportant now though.

“-see, come on bright hawk, come back, focus on me look at me” carefully Tobirama blocked off the pain in his wrist and held Madara’s eyes as his gaze cleared, leaving himself open to the Sharingan completely; waiting for the older man to snap out of the flashback(?) and into lucidity (this wasn’t how he had intended to die and he would rather it not go like this but, ah well, what can you do? and guiltily he rather didn’t mind if it was _Madara_ that did it). It happened in a rush that Tobirama felt in the Uchiha’s chakra; his eyes clearing and growing sharp and the second clarity started to shine through the Sharingan spun to life and his chakra snapped closed around Tobirama – who couldn’t have stopped the breathy little gasp and sway at the feeling if he had had all the time in the world to prepare. Still he held the red gaze as Madara’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, too-still chakra churning (he had never had hugely active chakra like Izuna or Hashirama but the utter stillness of before had been so many shades of wrong, Madara always had flickering and shifting like the fur on a sleeping leopard, flickering flames, the sway of grass as a predator moved though it below sight). Madara shivered and twitched stepping closer as his chakra tightened again and well _shit_ , Tobirama swayed into the older man’s chest with a poorly bitten back sound he was sure the Uchiha heard (fuck) and scrambled to gather himself. Madara’s chakra was clearing but the odd fuzzy-ness of the panic was still there and though it was being pushed out by something bright and burnished welling up under it the longer he held Tobirama’s eyes the albino wasn’t ready to call Madara clear of the panic attack yet.

Slowly the albino drew a deep breath and shoved as many blinders up around his mind as he could, trying to get a bit of space to focus on what needed through the steady deep warmth of Madara’s chakra rolling around him like a heady blanket. “There we are Madara – Uchiha-sama, focus on where we are,” (Uchiha were visual and Genjutsu worked best on sight then sound then touch then smell but with Tobirama’s wrist and the scent of those burns maybe not that, so-) “what can you feel Madara? Tell me what you can feel, can you feel the sun on your skin?” at Tobirama’s soft question Madara’s chakra shivered and flickered and after a second he licked his lips, responding faster than Tobirama had expected given he was exhausted (the reason Tobirama had been able to surprise him) and with an enemy, “Y-yes” he stuttered out.

Tobirama felt his shoulders drop a bit at the response- thank the kami- and curled his own chakra in a soft brush over the older man’s, “Good, very good Madara” (was he…blushing?) “you can feel the sun, can you feel the breeze in your hair? Good, what about the ground, what are you standing on bright hawk?” the second the endearment slipped over his lips Tobirama winced, hoping that Madara forgot – or discounted (Sharingan after all) that later and didn’t ask too many questions; Tobirama knew himself well enough to know how badly he would take Madara’s disgusted rejection – _not well_ , like, break the universe somehow again not well. “I – dirt, tall grass, I can feel it on my toes and – hand, why-? So hot-“ and with those confused words Madara finally dropped Tobirama’s gaze to look at where he was holding the younger man (shit, Tobirama needed to hide that, who knew what it might trigger to see burns right now), his skin cooling and grip loosening enough that Tobirama could slip his wrist free and tuck it behind his back to keep ignoring; switching it with his other hand so that Madara was still in contact (they were using _feel_ to ground him after all) but wouldn’t see Tobirama flash heal his wrist when he had a chance.

“There we go, very good Madara, do you know who I am?” the question just got him a blank look and Tobirama bit back his worry by inching into his space farther hoping to jar the Uchiha into remembering when and when he was better “ok, ok, that’s ok, that’s alright, do you – do you know what happened?” Madara relaxed at his soft words and leaned a bit towards Tobirama, nodding with the odd docility that he had displayed so far – which was really worrying Tobirama honestly. “Ok, what happened Madara?” he asked gently, turning his hand and tangling their fingers together to help ground the man and reassure him that Tobirama wasn’t making hand signs (at least most people couldn’t do much with only one handed and Madara might not realize that Tobirama could), the Uchiha blinked at their hands slowly, looking more than a bit dazed “I was coming back from dealing with the Kaguya clan at the border” he forced out “it wasn’t a good mission, I was tired” Tobirama nodded encouragingly, he knew all of this already of course having checked Madara for tails as soon as he realized how tired the older man was and then taking his chance to speak to him while he had it.

“And then what?” he gently pushed, Madara frowned looking like his head hurt, “I was – I was running and stopped to get a drink and then – then I though he was _dead!_ ” the panic was sudden and visceral and Tobirama was unprepared for the sudden rush of protective fury that slashed through him and swore to himself to _kill anyone_ that was involved in making Madara look like that. “Shh, easy bright hawk” he murmured, squeezing the gloved fingers and flash healing his wrist while Madara was distracted and wouldn’t notice the flare of chakra or the pained hiss Tobirama couldn’t hold in “com’on, what can you feel? Can you feel them whoever they are? Who else is in the clearing?” (Tobirama wasn’t willing to discount that there might be someone he hadn’t noticed in the clearing all things considered, who knew what the Sharingan could see after all, Tobirama wasn’t going to discount ghosts). “I – I am, you are” Madara forced out, looking a bit better for it; “And who am I Madara?” Tobirama really needed proof that Madara could recognize him before he accidentally got himself killed by the older man before he had a chance to talk to him about Izuna. “Center” Madara said, brightening and focusing on Tobirama’s eyes with laser like intensity, something glimmering and soft suffusing his chakra and making Tobirama shiver and sway into the older shinobi for a moment before he got himself under control again “you’re my Center” and that was definitely Madara grabbing at Tobirama like he wanted the albino closer and – well, Tobirama wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth (at least not today) if Madara wanted to cuddle right now even with _Tobirama_ then he was going to take the opportunity with both hands.

Swallowing hard the albino shivered as Madara nosed into his neck (should he check the older man for drugs? He was acting drugged, or was it just the lingering high of coming out of a panic attack? Those could feel pretty high Tobirama knew firsthand), ok what did he need to do now? He needed to get them out of the open first and someplace warm and safe (it looked like it might rain) and then check Madara over and then get a list of people to kill for making Madara look like that, it wouldn’t be hard to fit in some murder in between his other tasks – oh and he still had to talk to Madara about getting Izuna a therapist soon, that boy needed a freaking chill pill _badly_ (or to get laid, hmm…).

* * *

Madara was officially confused, like it was good but still, three days ago he had been on his way back from the boarder exhausted and aching and then suddenly he had been trapped and launched into a flashback of the Kurama and then in a nasty whiplash he had been out of the flashback (fastest time emerging in his experience) and staring at the most amazing person in the whole universe and Centering before he had a chance to do so much as catch his breath. The rest of that night had been a blur of his lovely Center tucked up against him and the lingering panic being swamped out by the blissful thrum of his _Center –_ he had a _Center,_ he, _Madara_ , had a _Center!_ A Center that wanted to _touch_ him and possibly liked his chakra and wasn’t afraid of him! All in all Madara could admit he had probably been acting like he was high on Hikaku’s plants and _apparently_ had given Tobirama the detail of every little fear and hurt in his life if the pile of heads in front of him was anything to go by (shit, was that the villager in Snow that had insulted his hair _three years ago_?). Gods how much _had_ he told Tobirama?

Because apparently whatever he had told Tobirama it had been a bit muddled and not very clear and his lovely Center had taken that as a reason to hunt down any and all people that had or might have hurt him and wreak a bloody vengeance; and _then_ he had kidnapped anyone that Madara had implicated in the conversation and dragged them all back to the Uchiha clan compound (collecting his brother on the way somehow, ugh Hashirama) while Madara was still trying to recover from the chakra whiplash and deal with the absence of his Center. Upon arriving Tobirama had dumped what looked like two thirds of the heads of Fire Country clan leaders and a good dozen of the nobles from the capital out of a seal in the clan hall (? Maybe? Madara wasn’t sure where they had come from really) with a handful of merchants and villagers and assorted others and a lot of severed heads and was now putting the fear of the gods and Madara in them with a snarling cross between a lecture and an interrogation liberally interspersed with derogatory comments about their personal behavior and or appearance (and hygiene in one man’s case, but Madara half expected him to end up dead before long anyway, Kikiyo would do it if nothing else after all he couldn’t smell worse dead than alive).

In the middle of the room Tobirama threw his hands up with a deep growl, one echoed by the _six_ various leopard summons lingering around the room watching the captives with wild, intent eyes (Madara didn’t envy Kokoro Shimura who was being stared down by a large black leopard that was licking it’s lips a lot – on the other hand that did mean that she hadn’t sent him a single leering look yet so….). In a whirl of white fur and blue armor Tobirama stomped over to where Madara, Hashirama, the silenced Izuna and most of the Uchiha were standing and staring (not Kikiyo, she and a few other Uchiha were joining Tobirama in his terrorizing with _relish_ Madara hadn’t realized she was still this angry _–_ ah, yes, there went the smelly man’s life. Ah well, he hadn’t been adding anything to this), still grim faced Tobirama reached out without apparent thought and curled his fingers in the ends of Madara’s hair (he did that anytime he was close enough and Madara _adored_ it, Madara adored Tobirama in general) shifting close but not _that_ close, still uncertain of his welcome Madara thought, which _wow._

Ok, focus Madara, _focus_. Tobirama’s eyes flicked over the room looking dissatisfied and landed on Kenshin who was all but vibrating with excitement and wide eyed hero worship, “You, _sparksandstatic-tangerine-pepper,_ Kenshin, go with Akane- the snow leopard with erythrism – the _red_ looking one- and fetch the Daimyo, I need to have a _talk_ with him, Touka will go to and if you need Madara will call one of his monsters, Akira?” at Tobirama’s call his lead summons picked her head up and wandered over, tail lashing thoughtfully “Call Yaotl, she’s less nuts than the rest of that breed” she purred out, butting her head into Tobirama affectionately as he dug his fingers into her ruff and nodded, looking at a confused Madara. Shocked and still off balance Madara did as he was told and called in one of his Komodo dragon summons- he’d never talked to Yaotl before and just hoped she was less of raging dick than Tizoc, the lead summons had got on fine with Tajima apparently but Madara _detested_ him- stiffening when the six foot long lizard poof-ed into existence already hissing. In a flash Akira was there and pinned the Komodo dragon with shocking strength (lead summons indeed) making it clear she could and _would_ kill the female if needed; a firm tug on his hair pulled his attention from where the two summons were hissing at each other indecipherably.

“Akira will be fine, Kenshin, go get Akane” bright eyed to teen hopped off to do as he was told followed by several other Uchiha after Tobirama barked out a bunch of other orders to the apparently happy to comply Uchiha. “To’ra” Madara croaked as Kenshin returned with the oddly red-ish snow leopard and collected Yaotl and Touka before swanning off happily after a few more words from Tobirama about the Daimyo’s guards and protections – _detailed_ words (Madara didn’t bother to worry about the teen, with two summons and Touka he would be _fine_ not to mention Tobirama clearly had inside info), “what’s going on?” he was vaguely aware that he sounded a bit pathetic but honestly he was so confused at this point he really didn’t care. Tobirama shifted to face him, tugging on Madara’s hair as he did and suddenly becoming aware that he had his fingers tangled in it and flushed a bit, gently freeing his fingers and tucking them behind his back while looking a bit ashamed and – just – _no!_ That wasn’t what Madara was going for at all!

Unintentionally Madara let out a faint whine and shifted closer, reaching out and grabbing at Tobirama’s hand; relief washing through him when the other man let Madara take his hand and tangle their fingers with a slightly deeper blush and a shy glace through his frosty lashes though his head remained ducked. And ok look, Madara dared _anyone_ to get a look like that and stay strong ok!? He was positive anyone when confronted with such a pretty, _pretty_ picture to stay strong and not yank Tobirama to them, resisting from kissing him only though sheer will power only (wait, no Madara _didn’t_ dare anyone! Tobirama was **his** and any body else would lose a hand it they tried to put it on his Center! Tobirama allowing of course). There was a startled pause and then Tobirama shivered and curled closer, yielding to Madara’s hold with a happy little sound that Madara was sure no one could hear but him and made little delighted sparks dance through Madara’s veins; it felt like he could just float away as he nuzzled into Tobirama’s neck, breathing deep for the first time in what felt like forever as hesitant hands settled on his back and gently, _carefully_ griped on and then fisted all at once (oh _love,_ Madara _hated_ how hesitant Tobirama was and how it was always followed by desperate clutching at Madara as if he thought the Uchiha was going to vanish).

Sighing Madara sagged into his Center’s hold, hoping that Tobirama had tracked the garbled explanation of what a Center was, otherwise this must be _really_ confusing for him; well, even if he didn’t quite follow or trust it or something as long as he stayed close Madara could explain later when his head was a little clearer and Tobirama was done with what ever rampage he was on. Maybe he would let Madara help him wash the blood off! Mmm, that would be nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not continue but if it does it might be a bit, I plan to finishes Roses first either way though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


End file.
